Belämmertes Schweigen
by SeKaYa
Summary: Severus hat das Gefühl, ein neues, erzwungenes Hobby zu haben. Anders kann er es sich kaum erklären, dass er ständig ins Ministerium zu einem Stelldichein geholt wird.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Inhalt:_ Severus hat das Gefühl, ein neues, erzwungenes Hobby zu haben. Anders kann er es sich kaum erklären, dass er ständig ins Ministerium zu einem Stelldichein geholt wird._

* * *

**Belämmertes Schweigen**

_**~ wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

_»Der Kluge lernt nach dem ersten Fehler,_

_der Dumme nach dem x-ten Fehler,_

_der Weise lernt nie aus.«_

(aus China)

* * *

Severus wünschte sich, dass er eine Armbanduhr dabei hätte. Dann hätte er vielleicht etwas zu tun, könnte dem Sekundenzeiger bei seinen Runden zusehen. Es wäre vermutlich spannender, als hier zu sitzen und zu schweigen. Vor allem, da sein Gegenüber nicht einmal wusste, wie man das richtig machte.

Er konnte kaum älter als Severus sein, vielleicht ein paar Jahre. Musste wohl gerade seine Ausbildung beendet haben, denn er schien noch grün hinter den Ohren zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er zwischen Schule und Ausbildung noch ein, zwei Jahre lang gejobbt, um ein bisschen Geld zu verdienen, bevor es in den Beruf ging. Oder er hatte ein paar Ehrenrunden gedreht, weil ihm die Ausbildung so gut gefiel. Tatsache war, er hatte offenbar den Höhepunkt des Lernens in seinem Wunschberuf verpasst – möglicherweise ein Glück, denn entweder man lernte, und das schnell, oder man war tot.

Fakt war: Er war unerfahren und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, wusste nicht, was er mit seinen Händen anfangen sollte - mal verschränkte er die Arme, legte die Hände flach auf den Tisch oder wrang sie wie ein paar nasse Handtücher. Er war, kurz gesagt, ein nervliches Wrack.

Severus seufzte innerlich. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum man ihm diesen Knilch vorgesetzt hatte. Sollten sie es nicht besser wissen? Sicher, Moody war keine Option mehr, weil er im Ruhestand war, aber trotzdem. Es musste doch irgendeinen Auroren geben, der nicht aussah, als hätte er Angst, dass Severus ihn gleich auffressen würde. In den ersten zehn Minuten mochte es recht amüsant gewesen sein, aber auf Dauer? Vor allem, wenn er daran dachte, dass er für vierundzwanzig Stunden hier sein könnte, dann zogen sich die Minuten zur Unendlichkeit.

"Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir ein paar Fragen stellen?", schlug Severus schließlich vor. "Ich meine, ich bin doch nicht hier, weil Ihnen mein Schweigen so gut gefällt, oder?"

Der Auror – Severus wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen – zögerte sichtlich. Vermutlich hatte man ihm beigebracht, dass Vorschläge von Verdächtigen erst einmal grundsätzlich abzulehnen waren. Was ihn vor ein Dilemma stellte, denn wenn er den Vorschlag ablehnte, würden sie sich weiterhin anschweigen. Stellte er jedoch tatsächlich Fragen, dann ging er ja auf den Vorschlag ein.

Bis dieses Dilemma gelöst war, würde es wohl noch einige Zeit dauern. Severus lehnte sich etwas zurück und machte es sich bequem. Er würde wohl noch eine lange Zeit hier sein. Wenigstens würde er dafür bezahlt, wenn man ihn gehen lassen musste. Auch wenn keine Menge an Galleonen je die Standpauke, die er von Moody würde zu hören bekommen, wett machen könnte. Von wegen er hätte sich wieder irgendetwas zuschulden kommen lassen ... leider würde er wohl in nächster Zeit nicht erfahren, warum genau er hier war.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Auror. Momentan machte er ein Gesicht, als würde er an Verstopfung leiden. Severus hob sacht eine Braue. "Soll ich die Fragen stellen? Ich meine, ich kenne sie auswendig, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, dass ich den anschuldigenden Tonfall hinbekomme." Der Auror zog die Brauen zusammen. Severus war das Spielchen langsam leid. "Name?", fragte er harsch und in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Es musste Jahre langes Training sein, das dafür sorgte, dass man der Stimme der Authorität bedingungslos gehorchte, selbst wenn sie von jemandem kam, der in Untersuchungshaft saß. "Meyers, Philipp", kam auch prompt die Antwort.

Nun gesellte sich die zweite Augenbraue zu der ersten. Severus überlegte, wie weit er dieses Spielchen treiben könnte. "Geburtsdatum? Wohnort? Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen, Junge!"

Allein der Gebrauch des Wortes 'Junge' schien eine besondere Wirkung zu entfalten. Der Ausdruck des Auroren veränderte sich schlagartig. Es spielte offenbar keine Rolle, dass Severus jünger war. Die Stimme war Gesetz. Auch wenn Severus nicht wusste, was er mit den Personalien des Auroren anfangen sollte. Nun, er hatte jetzt die Gewissheit, dass er drei Jahre älter war, was eigentlich nur bedeutete, dass er Severus in der Schule gekannt haben müsste. Aber er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn man sich nicht an ihn erinnerte. Die Tatsache, dass der Auror scheinbar noch bei seiner Mutter wohnte, war amüsant, aber nutzlos, denn Severus hatte nicht vor, ihm einen Besuch abzustatten. Andererseits begann die Sache ihm Spaß zu machen.

"Weißt du, warum du hier bist?", fragte er und beugte sich ein wenig vor, um den jungen Auroren noch ein wenig mehr einzuschüchtern. Der Auror bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Severus ihn nunmehr duzte. Wirklich, was für einem Grünschnabel hatte man ihn da zugeteilt?

"Errr ..." Der Auror – nein, er musste, wenn er das Spielchen weiterspielen wollte, seinen Namen benutzen und das möglichst oft. Selbst in Gedanken. Philipp Meyers suchte nach einer Antwort und scheiterte kläglich, denn warum war er hier? Eigentlich, um Severus zu verhören. Aber Severus führte das Verhör, also war die Antwort falsch. "Ich ..."

"Ja?" Severus musterte ihn. "Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Warum gestehst du nicht einfach, Meyers? Das würde eine Menge Zeit sparen. Und je eher du gestehst, Junge, desto eher bist du hier wieder raus."

Was gelinde gesagt, eine Lüge war, denn Severus hatte keine Möglichkeit, das zu beeinflussen, aber es klang gut und es hatte eine Wirkung. Merlin, war er wirklich so einschüchternd, dass das arme Würstchen vor ihm nicht einmal merkte, was vor sich ging? Er musste sich geirrt haben. Der hatte die Ausbildung nicht hinter sich, sondern war mitten drin. Vielleicht ein Quereinsteiger. Aber warum würde man ihm einen Lehrling vorsetzen, der nicht einmal wusste, auf welcher Seite des Tisches er zu sitzen hatte?

Philipp Meyers schien mehr als nur verwirrt zu sein. "Ich habe nichts getan!", brach es aus ihm heraus. "Wirklich! Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden!"

Severus hob nur die Brauen. "Nichts getan?", echote er bedrohlich. "Das sagen sie alle. Warum glaubst du, dass du hier bist? Einfach nur so, weil mir so viel an deiner Gesellschaft liegt?"

Meyers schluckte. "Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen. Ich bin unschuldig!"

Severus musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Merlin, hatte er gerade wirklich einen Auroren vor sich? Noch dazu einen, der seine Unschuld beteuerte? Und das gegenüber ihm? Er erwartete fast, dass hinter irgendeiner Ecke jemand hervorsprang und rief "April! April!", auch wenn sie Juli hatten. Es war einfach unfassbar, was für ein Milchgesicht ihm gegenübersaß.

"Soso, unschuldig, ja?", fragte Severus, auch wenn er Mühe hatte, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Und wo warst du Samstagnacht? Hm?"

Er wusste nicht, was Samstagnacht gewesen sein könnte, außer natürlich das Katzenkonzert vor seinem Fenster, aber Meyers wurde fast schon kreidebleich. Entweder wusste er nicht mehr, wo er gewesen war, oder er hatte wirklich Dreck am Stecken. Severus glaubte an ersteres, denn zu zweiterem schien der Kerl zu unfähig. Wäre er in irgendeiner Weise kriminell, dann hätte man ihn schon vor langer Zeit eingesperrt, und sei es nur deshalb, weil man seine Mitmenschen vor ihm schützen musste.

"I-ich war im ... Kino?"

Severus legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Er könnte jetzt den unwissenden Reinblüter spielen und ihm damit eine Chance geben, sich rauszureden. Denn wenn er nicht einmal wusste, was ein Kino war, dann würde er auch nichts über Filme wissen. Aber Severus war von Natur aus nicht besonders gnädig.

"Ist das so?" Er lehnte sich vor und stützte das Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände. "Und, welchen Film hast du dir angesehen? Welche Vorstellung? Hat dich jemand dabei gesehen?"

Meyers zuckte zurück, als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass man seine Aussage in Zweifel zog. "Ich ... den Titel weiß ich nicht mehr", stammelte er. "Irgendetwas mit einem ... Hai? Und ... es war abends, also die Abendvorstellung, aber ich war allein, also nicht im Kino, aber –"

"Ein Hai?" Severus dachte nach. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann hatte es tatsächlich einen Film mit einem Hai gegeben. Nur dass der bereits einige Fortsetzungen hatte und die Frage war, welchen er gesehen haben wollte. Zeit für eine Probe aufs Exempel. "Ach, du meinst _Der weiße Hai_? Wo dieser Monsterhai eine Insel heimsucht und Menschen frisst ..."

Meyers nickte enthusiastisch. "Genau den meine ich!"

Severus lächelte böse. "Zu schade nur, dass der Film – und die Fortsetzung, die am selben Ort spielt – schon mehr als fünf Jahre alt ist. Den gibt es im Kino leider nicht mehr zu sehen. Was du meinen könntest und offensichtlich nicht tust, ist _Der weiße Hai 3-D_, aber da sucht der Hai keine Insel heim ... ich frage mich, was für einen Film du gesehen haben willst, Meyers."

Damit hatte er den Kerl am Wickel und sie wussten es beide. Was umso amüsanter war, da Severus keinerlei Handhabe hatte, aber das scheinbar keine Rolle zu spielen schien. Was ging es Severus an, was Meyers am Samstagabend gemacht hatte? Vielleicht hatte er sich mit der Freundin eines Freundes getroffen und wollte das nicht zugeben. Das war zwar verwerflich, aber nicht illegal – und auch nichts, was man irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Kerl erzählen musste, der eigentlich zum Verhör geladen war.

Scheinbar war die ganze Sache nicht ganz so unbemerkt, wie Severus angenommen hatte, denn mit einem Ruck wurde die Tür geöffnet. Severus und Meyers drehten sich unisono um, um den Neuankömmling anzusehen. Er kam Severus bekannt vor, aber er konnte nicht sofort einen Namen zu dem Gesicht finden. Dabei war es so eine markante Erscheinung.

"Mr. Snape? Sie können gehen", sagte der Auror mit einer tiefen Stimme, die Severus nur noch sicherer machte, dass er den Mann kannte.

Severus beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er würde schon noch darauf kommen, und warum sich länger hier aufhalten, wenn er nicht musste? Er erhob sich und nickte Meyers fast schon amüsiert zu. Der andere Auror hielt ihn an der Tür noch einen Moment zurück.

"_Der weiße Hai_?", fragte er fast schon amüsiert.

Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue, aber er erfuhr nichts weiter. Es gab wohl doch noch Auroren, die etwas von ihrem Handwerk verstanden. Wenn ihm nur der Name einfallen würde –

"Mr. Shacklebolt –", meldete sich Meyers zu Wort und es fiel Severus wie Schuppen von den Augen. Bevor er aber noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte ihn Shacklebolt auch schon nach draußen geschoben und die Tür geschlossen

Severus tskte leise, beschloss aber, sich nicht weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wenn er gehen konnte, dann würde er auch gehen. Und wenn es sich anbot, würde er versuchen, Moody zu fragen, warum Shacklebolt die Verhöre einem unfähigen Grünschnabel überließ. Wenn Shacklebolt schon mitbekommen hatte, dass sie über einen Muggelfilm diskutiert hatten, dann hatte er vermutlich das gesamte Gespräch mitverfolgt. Hieß das nicht, dass es nicht daran liegen konnte, dass sie keinen fähigen Auror hatten, der die Zeit dafür hatte? Außerdem, Shacklebolt hatte ihn fast schon rausgeschmissen, und das, obwohl Severus rein gar nichts ausgesagt hatte.

Etwas war faul im Staate Auroria.

* * *

Moody hatte ihm bereits aufgelauert. Natürlich, er hatte schließlich die richtigen Kontakte. Severus hätte wissen müssen, dass Moody es als allererster erfuhr, wenn man ihn festnahm – und er würde es genauso schnell erfahren, wenn man ihn freigelassen hatte. Immerhin war Moody so etwas wie sein Bewährungshelfer, auch wenn die Zaubererwelt nicht einmal so wirklich zu wissen schien, was Bewährung war. Zumindest sahen sie es wohl nicht so eng, denn Severus hätte nach den bisherigen Ereignissen bereits sämtliche Bewährungsauflagen auf die eine oder andere Weise verletzt. Nun, Moody verletzte seine Befugnisse mit Sicherheit auch, da waren sie also quitt.

Das einzige, was Severus verwirrte, war Moodys Gesichtsausdruck. Entweder er hatte vorsorglich einen Beruhigungstrank genommen, damit er Severus nicht erwürgte, oder aber es war wirklich etwas im Busch. Moody musterte ihn fast schon neugierig, ein wenig so, als wäre Severus ein Testobjekt für irgendeinen neuen Zauber oder Trank. Wäre es nicht so untypisch, wäre er versucht gewesen, sich auf Fremdeinflüsse zu testen. Aber das war einfach nicht Moodys Stil. Der Mann mochte ein Slytherin sein, aber er war so direkt, dass man ihn für eine Fehlsortierung halten musste.

"Was geht hier vor?", fragte Severus schließlich. "Erst zerrt man mich ins Ministerium um mich zu befragen – ja, steckt mich sogar offiziell in Untersuchungshaft – und dann fragt man mich rein gar nichts und schmeißt mich raus. Und obendrein sehen Sie nicht einmal im mindesten überrascht, geschweige denn wütend aus."

"Was fragst du mich, was das Ministerium treibt?" Moody grinste. "Ich bin im Ruhestand. Hab nichts mehr damit zu tun."

Für Severus war das so viel wie ein Schuldeingeständnis. Moody hatte definitiv etwas mit der Sache zu tun, nur der Sinn erschloss sich ihm einfach nicht. Was hatte Moody davon? Wenn er Severus aus dem Haus haben wollte, brauchte er ihn nur vor die Tür zu setzen. Merlin, Severus würde sogar freiwillig gehen. Und eine Gelegenheit, um seine Sachen zu durchwühlen? Moody brauchte keine Gelegenheit – er brauchte ja nicht einmal eine Rechtfertigung.

"Sagen wir so", sagte Severus, "derjenige, der mich rausgeschmissen hat, war Shacklebolt. Und er hat sich das ganze ... Verhör ... scheinbar angehört, was bedeutet, dass er weiß, dass ich keine einzige Frage beantwortet habe. Und trotzdem hat er mich gehen lassen." Er fixierte Moody mit einem Blick. "Kann es sein, dass Sie mich einfach nur ärgern wollen? Sie wissen schließlich genau, dass heute mein freier Tag ist – und es hat Ihnen noch nie gepasst, das Wort 'frei' mit mir in einem Satz zu wissen."

Moody warf ihm nur einen langen Blick zu. "So sehr ich es auch genieße, dich hinter schwedischen Gardinen zu sehen ... du liegst falsch." Mit den Worten wandte er sich ab und ließ Severus einfach so stehen.

Severus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. War das ein Doppelgänger? Es würde einiges erklären, und noch viel mehr nicht. Wäre es nicht für einen Doppelgänger leichter gewesen, einfach zuzustimmen? Stattdessen deutete er an, dass es einen anderen Grund gab. Vielleicht interpretierte Severus auch nur zu viel in die Sache hinein, aber irgendetwas lief hier definitiv verkehrt.

* * *

Severus musste beim Monopoly-Spielen nicht aufgepasst haben und die '_Du gehst ohne Umwege ins Gefängnis_'-Karte gezogen haben. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, _schon wieder_ einem Auroren gegenüber zu sitzen. Keinem Ex-Auroren, sondern einem Auroren im Dienst. Und wenn er sich nicht irrte, dann war es genau derselbe Tisch wie beim ersten Mal. Man hatte ihn wirklich noch mal in das Verhörzimmer gebracht.

Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen und starrte an die Wand. Vielleicht sollte er vorschlagen, ein paar Farben zu kaufen und die Wand zu streichen. Das Grau ging ihm bereits auf die Nerven, denn es schien sich nicht ganz einig zu sein, welchen Grauton es denn nun darstellen wollte. Oder er könnte ein paar Poster besorgen. Oder Tapete, selbst wenn es Blümchenmuster sein sollten. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten.

"Mr. Snape", unterbrach der Auror ihn – er machte zumindest einen kompetenteren Eindruck als Meyers es getan hatte. Vielleicht hatte Shacklebolt, oder wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, ein Einsehen gehabt. "Je eher Sie meine Fragen beantworten, desto eher können Sie gehen."

Severus runzelte kaum merklich die Stirn. Er hatte das Gefühle eines Déjà-vu mit vertauschten Rollen. Nur dass der Kerl gegenüber nicht ganz so überzeugend herüberkam. Aber er hatte den richtigen Ansatz gefunden. Die Frage war, wollte Severus auf die Fragen antworten oder nicht? Was auch schon wieder eine Frage war und demnach sorgfältig bedacht werden sollte.

Vielleicht sollte er herausfinden, _wie_ kompetent der Kerl war. "Was war noch mal die Frage?", wollte er milde wissen.

Severus beobachtete die Reaktion. Wie zuvor handelte es sich um jemanden aus einem älteren Jahrgang, was entweder bedeutete, dass er Erfahrung hatte, oder dass er ein Quereinsteiger war. Nun, er war nicht unbedingt älter – Severus schätzte ihn auf sein eigenes Alter – aber da man üblicherweise direkt nach der Schule eine Ausbildung machte ... vielleicht hatten die Auroren die Aufnahmekriterien gelockert, um ihre Reihen neu zu füllen.

"Also?"

Severus blinzelte fast schon uncharakteristisch. Er hatte sich so darauf konzentriert, den Kerl zu analysieren, dass er kein Wort gehört hatte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass er etwas ungehalten war, aber er ließ sich wenig anmerken. Nun, Severus würde herausfinden, wie ungehalten.

"Pardon?", meinte er fast schon unschuldig. "Ich habe nicht zugehört."

Der Auror knurrte und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Severus zog etwas die Brauen zusammen. War das eine reine Geste der Ungeduld und des Ärgers oder versuchte er, ihn einzuschüchtern? Wenn dem so war, würde er damit keinen Erfolg haben.

"Hör mir genau zu, Snape", zischte der Auror, "ich weiß, was für ein Spielchen du treibst, und es wird nicht funktionieren!"

Severus hob die Brauen. "Monopoly?", fragte er interessiert, sich an seinen ersten Gedanken erinnernd.

"Was?" Der Auror sah verwirrt drein. "Monopoly?"

"Ich melde Anspruch auf die Parkstraße und die Schlossallee", sagte Severus. "Und, wegen den Farben, nehme ich auch den Rathausplatz, die Hauptstraße und die Bahnhofstraße."

Der Auror schien nun wirklich nicht mehr zu wissen, wovon Severus eigentlich redete. Scheinbar handelte es sich nicht um jemanden, der mit Muggelbrettspielen in Kontakt getreten war. Was die Sache nur noch umso amüsanter machte. Vielleicht sollte Severus wirklich ins Detail gehen? Nun, soweit er sich noch daran erinnerte. Es war wirklich lange her, er erinnerte sich nur noch an die Straßen, weil die das meiste Geld gebracht hatten. Und dass er trotz allem immer verloren hatte. Merlin, war das lange her.

"Glaubst du, wenn du nur genug Unsinn von dir gibst, dass das genug ist?", fauchte der Auror.

Severus hob die Brauen. "Na gut", meinte er ernst, "dann eben nur Parkstraße und Schlossallee."

Der Auror knurrte. "Verdammt noch mal!"

Offensichtlich war das ein bisschen zu viel gewesen. Severus hatte ihn wohl etwas zu sehr geärgert. Erst hörte er ihm nicht zu und dann brabbelte er scheinbaren Unsinn. Aber was wäre das Leben ohne ein bisschen Spaß? Warum also nicht dem ganzen noch die Krone aufsetzen?

"Was, willst du etwa die Straßen?" Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Aber gierig bist du wohl gar nicht – ist das, weil ich sie will, oder warum regst du dich so auf? Vielleicht sollten wir die Würfel entscheiden lassen –"

"Das reicht."

Severus und der Auror drehten sich unisono um. Shacklebolt stand in der Tür und wirkte nicht besonders erbaut. Severus wartete darauf, dass Shacklebolt etwas sagte, aber stattdessen brachte er ihn nur zu Tür. Scheinbar war auch dieses Gespräch bereits beendet.

"Immer etwas Neues?", fragte Shacklebolt jedoch. "Erst Filme, dann Spiele ..."

Severus fragte sich, ob das eine Anspielung war oder doch eine sehr, sehr subtile Drohung. Was es auch war, Severus war entlassen und Shacklebolt verschwand erneut im Verhörraum.

Und dabei hatte Severus noch nicht einmal den Namen seines Gesprächspartners erfahren.

* * *

"Hattest du Spaß?"

Severus blieb wie vom Donner gerührt in der Tür stehen und musterte Moody eingehend. Die Frage allein bewies eigentlich, dass Moody ganz genau wusste, wo er gewesen war – was an sich nicht verwunderlich war – aber er schien auch ganz genau zu wissen, was passiert war. Dabei war Severus direkt hergekommen.

"Enormen", sagte er mürrisch. "Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie sich über mich lustig machen?"

Er äußerte nicht einmal mehr den Verdacht, dass Moody der Grund für seine sich häufenden Besuche im Ministerium war. Er war sich sehr sicher, dass dem so war, sonst hätte Moody ihn bereits auseinandergenommen. Aber er kam einfach nicht darauf, _warum_ Moody ihn ständig zu Verhören schickte, die vollkommen sinnlos waren. Sicher, Moody ärgerte ihn sehr gerne, aber das war doch ein wenig zu viel Aufwand.

Und wieso ließ das Ministerium sich überhaupt darauf ein? Shacklebolt musste wissen, dass es Schwachsinn war, Severus zu befragen – da konnte man Moody sagen, dass er es aus ihm rausprügeln sollte, und der Kerl würde es mit Freude tun. Aber er verschwendete lieber seine Zeit damit, Severus ins Ministerium zu zitieren, ihm einen unfähigen Auroren vorzusetzen und ihn anschließend nach Hause zu schicken.

"Vielleicht können Sie Ihren ehemaligen Kollegen sagen, dass Sie mir doch bitte die Termine für die nächsten Verhöre frühzeitig mitteilen sollen, damit ich entsprechend planen kann." Severus warf Moody einen finsteren Blick zu. "Ich habe einen Job und mein Arbeitgeber ist nicht gerade begeistert, wenn ich ohne Vorwarnung von der Arbeit verschwinde."

Moody machte eine Miene, als würde er überlegen, ob er es genau deswegen nicht tun sollte. Aber schließlich nickte er – was nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür war, dass er seine Finger im Spiel hatte.

* * *

"Wo waren Sie letzten Freitag um 18 Uhr?"

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Ist das eine Fangfrage? Sie – oder zumindest Ihre Kollegen – sollten das doch ganz genau wissen, weil ich nämlich hier war. Genau hier. In diesem Raum, auf genau diesem Stuhl. Fragen Sie Ihren Kollegen ... wie auch immer sein Name war."

Das schien die junge Frau zu irritieren. Sie blätterte hastig in ihren Unterlagen, als ob dort ein Skript hinterlegt war. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch einige Sprüche aufgeschrieben, so, wie das Verhör bisher lief.

Severus hatte bisher nur Klischeefragen an den Kopf geworfen bekommen. Er war sich sicher, dass die Aurorin sich Krimis angesehen und jede Frage, die dort gestellt wurde, mitgeschrieben hatte. Anders konnte er sich die Zusammenhanglosigkeit nicht erklären.

Die junge Frau war sichtlich überrascht von seiner Antwort. Es gehörte wohl nicht zu ihrer Planung, dass er nicht nur ihre Frage beantwortete, sondern gleichzeitig auch noch ein hieb- und stichfestes Alibi vorzuweisen hatte. Immerhin gab es ein Protokoll des vorherigen Verhörs und Severus war auch länger als eine Stunde hier gewesen, ohne etwas zu trinken.

Man hatte ihm etwas angeboten, mehrfach. Selbst die junge Dame vor ihm hatte es versucht. Aber Severus hatte den Titel Meister der Zaubertränke eben nicht im Lotto gewonnen. Wobei er den stillen Verdacht hegte, dass auch ein wenig von Moodys Paranoia auf ihn abfärbte – er war gegenüber diesen Anfängern _viel_ zu misstrauisch. Die älteren Kaliber hätten ihm garantiert Veritaserum ins Wasser gemischt, aber die würden sich auch nicht so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. So, wie die letzten beiden sich angestellt hatten, würden sie sich eher selbst vergiften.

Inzwischen schien die Aurorin auch ihren Faden wiedergefunden zu haben. Sie räusperte sich gewichtig und Severus hob wartend eine Augenbraue.

"Wo waren Sie danach?"

Die zweite Braue gesellte sich zu der ersten. Hatte sie wirklich so lange für diese eine Frage gebraucht? "Zuhause", antwortete Severus und widerstand dem Drang, das näher zu erläutern. Hausen war wohl das richtige Wort, aber _Zuhause_ hatte einen falschen Unterton.

"Aha." Die Aurorin brauchte erneut einen Moment, blätterte aber zumindest nicht in ihren Unterlagen. "Gibt es dafür Zeugen?"

Severus lehnte sich etwas zurück. "Mein ... Mitbewohner."

Er war sich nicht sicher, was sie dachte, aber es war definitiv das falsche. Entweder wusste sie nicht, dass es auch Wohngemeinschaften gab und dass nicht jeder, der mit jemand anderem in einem Haushalt lebte, auch mit dieser Person zusammen war. Oder sie ging einfach vom möglichst abwegigsten Szenario aus. Severus sah es vielleicht auch nur so, weil er seinen Mitbewohner eben kannte. Jedenfalls sah die Aurorin ihn seltsam an, fast schon zweifelnd.

"Sie sollten wissen, dass die Aussage Ihres ... Mitbewohners ... keinen großen Wert hat."

Severus seufzte. "Ich wusste, dass Sie mich falsch verstehen würden." Er sah sie gelangweilt an. "Aber vielleicht klingelt's sogar bei Ihnen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass dieser _Mitbewohner_ den Namen Alastor Moody trägt."

_Das_ schien nun wirklich für Verwirrung zu sorgen. Merlin, hatte man die Frau ohne jede Vorbereitung ins Verhör geschickt? Ihre Liste mit Fragen konnte man ja wohl nicht als Vorbereitung bezeichnen, das war eher eine Anleitung dazu, wie man es nicht machte. Severus zog ein wenig die Brauen zusammen. Hatte er Shacklebolt falsch eingeschätzt und der war eigentlich ein heimlicher Sadist, der Anfänger ins offene Messer laufen ließ?

Aber warum? Shacklebolt wirkte nun wirklich nicht wie jemand, der grundlose Boshaftigkeit versprühte. Das war ja wohl eher die Aufgabe von Severus – oder Moody, wenn der einen vermeintlichen Schwarzmagier vor sich hatte. Oder auch nur einen verunglückten Taschendieb.

"Wir werden das überprüfen", sagte die Aurorin währenddessen.

Severus fragte sich, was genau sie überprüfen wollte. Dass er bei Moody wohnte? Merlin, das war sogar ein Teil seiner Auflage, den sie kennen sollte. Andererseits musste er wohl froh sein, dass man seinen Namen kannte, so wie die Vorbereitung aussah. Wenn sie Moody dazu befragen wollte, wo Severus an dem Abend war ... nun, Severus würde sie nicht aufhalten, aber er hoffte, dass sie dabei Moodys Mülleimern begegnete und Moody so auf die Nerven ging, dass er sie zusammenfaltete.

Wobei ... Moody hatte ihn mehr oder weniger hergeschickt. Gleichzeitig fragte man ihn über einen Zeitpunkt aus, an dem Moody ihn direkt überwacht hatte. Das passte nicht zusammen, noch weniger als diese sinnlosen Verhöre überhaupt.

"... erklären Sie sich das?"

Severus blinzelte und sah auf. "Wie erkläre ich mir was?", fragte er. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er nicht einmal gehört hatte, welche Frage sie jetzt wieder ablas.

Die junge Frau sah missmutig drein. "Man hat Sie gesehen. Nach 18 Uhr – eine Zeit, von der Sie behaupten, dass Sie _zuhause_ waren."

Severus verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Merlin, wir leben in einer Welt, die gespickt ist mit Möglichkeiten, sich als jemand anderes auszugeben. Das reicht von simplen Muggelmethoden wie Haarfärbemittel über Zaubersprüche bis hin zu Vielsafttrank. Abgesehen davon, dass viele Leute auch behaupten, Dinge zu sehen, die gar nicht da sind. Welche Erklärung wollen Sie haben?"

Die Aurorin sah aus, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Vielleicht hatte sie die Frage aus einem Muggelkrimi und hatte nicht weiter nachgedacht. Das war sowieso ein großes Problem bei diesen Anfängern – sie dachten weder nach noch mit noch überhaupt.

"Man hat Sie gesehen", sagte sie fast schon beleidigt.

"Wer ist _man_?", fragte Severus zurück. "Und wo hat _man_ mich angeblich gesehen?"

Wenn sie jetzt sagte, in der Nockturngasse, dann würde er loslachen. Wenigstens innerlich. Sie sah zumindest so aus, als wollte sie das sagen, denn was war verdächtiger, als sich abends in der Nockturngasse blicken zu lassen? Und es war natürlich auch die Antwort.

"Ich werde Ihnen ganz sicher nicht den Namen eines Zeugen nennen", sagte sie finster – Severus vermutete fast, dass sie ihn nicht kannte – "und man hat Sie am Eingang zur Nockturngasse gesehen."

Wie vorhersehbar. "Oh, das", sagte er fast gutgelaunt. "Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, nehme ich an. Wissen Sie, man muss die Nockturngasse _betreten_, wenn man da wohnt. Lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden."

Severus überlegte, ob es nicht langsam Zeit wurde, dass Shacklebolt das Verhör abbrach. War er nicht lange genug hier? Fast wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür. Dieses Mal erschrak Severus nicht. Er hob nur leicht eine Augenbraue, als er Shacklebolt sah. Er wartete nicht einmal darauf, dass man ihn herausbat, sondern er stand einfach auf, nickte Shacklebolt höflich zu und ging. Niemand hielt ihn auf.

* * *

Severus beobachtete Moody eingehend. Er hatte bisher noch keinen Kommentar zu Severus' neustem Verhör abgegeben. Und dabei fielen Severus so viele ein. _Hast du ein neues Hobby, Kerl?_ oder _Schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten?_ oder, bisher sein Favorit, _Warum nimmst du dir nicht eine Zelle? Dann bist du immer greifbar!_

Aber Moody hatte nichts gesagt. Abgesehen von einem "Du bist spät", was man, mit viel Phantasie, auch darauf beziehen könnte, dass Shacklebolt ihn doch eigentlich rechtzeitig gehen ließ, damit er zum Abendessen zuhause war. Aber das Schweigen bot Severus auch die Möglichkeit, seinen leisen Verdacht in Worte zu fassen. Wie fing er am besten an? Natürlich so, dass Moody nicht sofort wusste, worauf er hinauswollte.

"Brauchen Sie eigentlich Geld?", fragte er schließlich.

Moody hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Missmut an. "Was ist das für eine Frage?"

Severus lehnte sich etwas zurück. "Eine berechtigte, wie ich finde." Er verschränkte die Arme. "Also? Sind Sie knapp bei Kasse?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", knurrte Moody, was eigentlich ein Fehler war, denn dadurch wirkte es so, als würde er tatsächlich jeden Knut umdrehen müssen.

Aber Severus beschloss, nicht darauf einzugehen und mit seinem Plan fortzufahren. "Nun, ich nahm an, dass Sie irgendeinen monetären Nutzen aus der Sache ziehen könnten." Moody runzelte die Stirn. "Sie wissen schon – Ihr oh so subtiler Todesserverleih."

Moody blinzelte. Er schien wirklich erstaunt. Severus fragte sich, ob er richtig gelegen hatte. So ertappt, wie Moody dreinblickte ... es war verwirrend, ihn beinahe schon schuldbewusst zu sehen. Die Frage nach dem _Warum?_ blieb jedoch. Offensichtlich bekam Moody kein Geld dafür, aber das hatte Severus auch nicht wirklich geglaubt. Das waren seine alten Kollegen, denen würde er umsonst einen Gefallen tun.

"Na gut", sagte Moody finster, "du hast mich erwischt. Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

Severus seufzte. "Die Frage ist eher, was _kann_ ich tun? Ich bezweifle, dass Sie mich ins Ministerium schicken würden, wenn ich einfach _nein_ sagen könnte."

"Falsch." Moody grummelte. "Abgesehen davon, dass du greifbar bist – Dumbledore _besteht_ darauf, dass du vertrauenswürdig bist." Severus hob die Brauen, doch Moody fuhr bereits fort. "Bild dir nichts drauf ein, ich halte dich immer noch für einen verlogenen Bastard, aber nach meinen bisherigen Beobachtungen kann ich sagen, dass du das kleinere Übel darstellst."

Severus wusste nicht, ob er sich beleidigt fühlen sollte. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, warum ihn Moody scheinbar an Shacklebolt auslieh, aber Moodys Worte wiesen darauf hin, dass der Grund definitiv _nicht_ der war, dass es ihn ärgerte. Was benötigte zumindest den Hauch von Vertrauen? Severus runzelte leicht die Stirn. Vertrauen? Und ständige Gespräche mit naiven Neulingen? Warum schien ihm das nur so bekannt?

Moody grinste. "Scheint so, als hättest du eine Idee, worum es überhaupt geht." Er stand auf und klopfte Severus hart auf die Schulter beim Rausgehen. "Jeden Tag eine gute Tat, was? Muss Ironie des Schicksals sein, wenn ein Todesser bei der Ausbildung neuer Auroren hilft."

Severus starrte Moody ungläubig hinterher.

* * *

**E N D E**


End file.
